The Midol Daze
by ClearaMorph
Summary: With storm clouds abnormally rolling in, it could mean only one thing and it was not 1, 2, nor 3, but all 4 women suffering from the same thing! With the men cowering trying to escape or calm their wrath, it was only one mutant who knew the solution. Midol is a girl's best friend, as well as a little pampering and understanding, during that special time of the month.
1. The Premenstrual Warning Signs!

**_The Midol Daze_**

With storm clouds abnormally rolling in, it could mean only one thing and it was not 1, 2, nor 3, but all 4 women suffering from the same thing! With the men cowering trying to escape or calm their wrath, it was only one mutant who knew the solution. Midol is a girl's best friend, as well as a little pampering and understanding, during that special time of the month.

Author's Note: This, just to be clear, this is all set, well after, Graduation Day. After taking a much-needed family leave of absence, to go visit with his family he hasn't seen since before his near-death experience. So, yes, guess who is there, as well. We cannot forget the funny shapeshifting guy. Also, this was going to be one long one-shot type chapter, but, I found after going back to it, and yes, on my monthlies, that it could be chopped up into shorter chapters for much easier reading! Not to be too, uh, explicit, but as the blood flows, most times of the month, during, or before, and or after, I tend to have more creative juices flowing! So enjoy! I'll try to put a new chapter up after I get a review. So I'll put the first one up tonight check in the morning before work then after see if I get some reviews. So let me know how you like it or don't and if I need to improve anything. Please, lend me your reviews!

**_The Premenstrual Warning Signs! _**

Stretching out on his bed, as he just wakes up, but was still ready for a new day, yes, whatever might come his way, good, or, bad. But still, as ready for anything that might come his way, he did not expect this. It was supposed to be a nice day; at least that was what the weather forecast had called for, a nice warm sunny day. But as he woke up, it was kind of, darkish, and gloomy out, from the lack of sunshine in his room. In fact, the sun was not shining, as it should be, at all. It was darker out than a bout of fog, might shade the early morning. "It's supposed to be sunny today." Sitting up, he looks out at his window, confused, as he cocks his head. "Hmmm, it's cloudy out, really dark out." He looks at the darkening sky, as suddenly, "B-aah, wow, oh was that…yup, lightning, sheesh!" Two thoughts as the thunder rumbled away, had crossed his mind, then the third one, to go with it. First was, _well, it looks like the weatherman was wrong, again._ The second thought was, _well, we do have a weather-controlling mutant here._ Then the third thought hit his brain, "Oh no, no, oh no it can't be." Being a shapeshifter, and having spent some time in guises of women at times, usually for missions, and yes, curiosity, was well versed in, all things ladylike, one should know. "Great, it's that time of the month. Looks like Storm has her period. Well, I better get a shower in, now, before she complains that there is not enough hot water left to take a bath, because I was too inconsiderate and took a shower and used up all of the hot water." Not that that should ever be such a problem, as there was plenty of hot water with 4 very big hot water tanks. But anything and everything was of course fair game for anger bouts, for a woman, during these times. So Morph made sure that it was a very short shower, just long enough to get clean. No time to linger under the hot showerhead this morning, nope. As Morph had his morning constitutional with the Lord under the showerhead. Usually, for him, it was on the toilet, praying there, and at times, he would be blessed with a bowel moment soon after the start of prayer time, or shortly thereafter. But usually, it would not happen, not unless he had some coffee or unless he sat there long enough. Morph decided to take care of that, usual morning need, he has, standing at, or usually, in the mornings, at least, sitting on the toilet, while under the hot shower, saving some time, and a bit of hot water. After all, right now, time was of the essence, he quickly realized, as he was cleaning himself, as a huge revelation hit his brain. Morph was quickly out the door, as soon as he was all done his shower, and dried and dressed. A little expenditure was needed here! Forgetting the formalities of his X-Man uniform, this was not the time for that, as he grabbed and put on whatever was handy, and available to him, which was some old jeans, his favorite purple shirt, he found in his dresser, and some clean socks, and underwear, and shoes on his feet. Rather donning that, over hunting down his uniform, wherever he absentmindedly left it last night, which was down in the basement to be washed anyhow. Forget it! He was gone! It was going to have to be all done quickly, preferably in one trip, one stop, as he races to the carport!

Morph wasn't the only one, who realized the horrid truth. After all, having an enhanced sense of smell let a guy know things, usually well beforehand. He too woke up much earlier, than he would have normally woken up. Namely to the loud crash of thunder, startle waking him up, but to also find a stark but notable strong scent in the air. Both of blood, and tensions, mixed strongly, with that notable hormone scent, which accompanies such monthly visitations. Problem was, "Sniff, sniff, oh man…" It wasn't just one, it was attached to, but, "Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, it can't be…all 4 of them?!" He didn't know if this was a good thing, a bad thing, or a nightmare! Get it all over within one week, at the most, and bliss for 3 weeks afterward! Then reality hit him like a freight train! Normal human women were bitchy and hard to manage, at times, like this, but if you add a mutant superpower into the mix, well, you were just asking for huge trouble coming your way, each month! Delicately handling one weekly hormonal woman was bad enough. But if all 4 of them had it, all at the same time, well, he was a dead man, along with all the other men on the team, who would stupidly cross their paths, the wrong way! The 2 of the 4 ladies who had men in their lives, to make them miserable, were all on their own, and God help them if they screwed up! But as for him, well, he was single, and so out of here! "That's it; I'm heading to Canada, for a week, to be alone, in the deep woods." Dealing with Sabretooth was far easier than dealing with Rogue, Storm, Jubilation, and Jean, all put together! Problem was, for the 2 single men still left on the team, currently, Henry and Sydney, well, his heart went out to them. The least thing he could do was to warn them. Or take them all with him for the week.

No, Beast could steel himself away in his laboratory, with his stash of Twinkies, to eat for a week, while he did his thing. He had everything there, to survive here for a week. Provided he didn't leave the room that is. That just left, Sydney…oh no, not Sydney. No, he could not just up and leave Morph, his best friend forever, alone here, to face this disaster waiting it happen. Not after him nearly dying! He felt bad enough not being able to go back for him; and Beast as well, to try to save him and what had happened to Morph after. He had only come home well over a month ago, now finally fully recovered, and after a needed leave of absence to visit with his family, he was ready now to rejoin the team, fulltime again. He had fortunately for him, left, shortly before one after the other of the ladies had gotten their time of the month, that lucky bastard. So he wasn't there throughout those over 2 hellish weeks! As the remaining men had made it through with a few battle scars on or in one form or another because of it! Now they had synched up it seemed, oh God, help them all! So Logan obviously, did not want to lose his BFF again, only this time, to one, or worse, all of the ladies, monthly, hormonal, bouts of rage! This wasn't right to leave him here, alone, to suffer unduly again. Only worse!

Morph was likely to see the Pearly Gates of Heaven, again, if he said one wrong word, to any one of the ladies, at the wrong time. Jean would destroy his mind, with one thought. Rogue would crush him to death, killing him in an instant, if, she was in a good mood, but more than likely would make it a slow torturous death. Jubilation, as happy as her full name implies, and was 90% of the time, still could get pissed off enough, to blast him to smithereens with one paff of her powers! Ororo would fry him where he stood with a bolt of lightning, using his penis as a lightning rod, as soon as he opened his mouth the wrong way. Yes, Morph could easily fall victim, to any one of them! Or all 4 of them, if they had verged together, as women tend to do, and he did or said something wrong, to set them all off! Problem was; he knew Morph being Sagittarius; he had a mouth that tended to run off at times before his head caught up with him. Leading to a few doozies that at most times, was either laughed off, and or at, or wrote off as, stupid and silly Morph nonsense, but still usually pretty funny, or him saying, I was kidding, or, it's a joke, or don't take me so seriously, or hell to pay. Usually, the guy had a way to deal with it. Apologizing. He also had a certain charm about him, which could help him get out of it. The bastard was also downright lucky at times. Morph also knew how to use his powers as well, to ease the situation, usually with humor, to not be hurt, or to defend himself. But before he could warn the poor guy, it was already too late, his ears told him! Already this enormous disaster of hormones was kicking off!


	2. The Battle Rags Rage Is On!

**_The Battle Rags Rage Is On! _**

"Remy," bellows Rogue! "Get your damn mindless Cajon ass in here, right now‼"

Coming as quickly as he could! He soon wished he hadn't! That infuriated look, told him, that he was in very deep swamp mud! She was in her green housecoat, which she hardly ever used unless she had changed out of her uniform and she was going to take a shower or a bath, as she wore pajamas, to bed, for obvious reasons. Well, for whatever reason despite why Rogue was wearing her housecoat, she was looking very enraged at him. Fear coursed throughout his system. "Oui, chère?"

"Don't ya dare, oui chère, me!" Rogue knew it was him, it was _always_ him! So she got right to the point, not having the patience for this, especially with a full bladder, that needed attending to, and bad cramps to go with it! "Did ya leave the toilet seat up?! Again?!" Pointing to the offending object of her wrath! A toilet, she uses, left, in the upright, position! The men, they all knew it, the rule, of not leaving the toilet seat up, in a bathroom, after using it, as a courtesy, for the next user, especially if it is a female one, but some, _men_, never seemed to get it! Barring the odd accident of forgetting that, and that should be a rare once in a blue moon occurrence. So, there should be no excuses, at all for that; it was the rule, and plain rudeness, and laziness, to not put it down.

Putting the seat and or lid down with it, that should be something their mothers and or father's taught them how to do, at the potty training stage, or at the very least, something they quickly picked up and or learned to do, out of respect. It seems _someone_ did not get that, yet, and therefore he was plainly being very disrespectful of her and the privilege she let him have, and yes, it was just that, a privilege. The way their rooms were set up, there were bathrooms set for every 3 to 4 rooms, and Remy's room, kind of fell closer to the bathroom further down the hallway. So Rogue let him have use of that one because it was closer than the one he probably should be using way down the hallway, provided he kept the bathroom rule. But he should be using the one way down the hallway, instead of using the bathroom she uses near her bedroom. It was all because Rogue considered Remy more than a friend; they, being an unofficial couple. So she because of that let him use the bathroom she always uses by her room.

But now, this was it, the last time she ever wanted to see it from him, unless it was purely by accident, and it wasn't, because this happened, usually 4 or more times a month, at least. But also, it wasn't just she, who had come across this disrespectful rule-breaking, no, far worse, a few of the other ladies, nearly had, close calls. She had even got wind from Jean that an undisclosed man, at night yet, he nearly, or did, fall in, or at least sat on the rim, to know that it wasn't any sort of accident! It turns out, aside from one, the bathroom rule was being followed, by all the X-Men, so it seems. It wasn't ever asked of them to do so, but as it seemed, some men did chose to sit pee or were just doing it at night at least, for whatever the reason. None of her business, why, - she had her guesses, both to the victim as well as why they did sit to pee - had also fallen victim a time or two, as well. To the potty perpetrator, rule-breaker‼

Just 3 days ago, it happened, and Jean too had nearly fallen victim to it too! So in her just anger tracked down the perpetrator to all of the leaving the seat up crimes! Letting her know that was always Gambit, and he was not just forgetful, but in that, he didn't care or see the point. How hard was it for her or any lady to see the seat up and put it down? After all, he had to put it up to pee, so why couldn't she or they put it down when they needed to pee? So he was being very disrespectful and very stupid, and egotistical to her, and all the other ladies at the Xavier School, and the others who sit to pee, or at least do that at night‼ Rogue because of this, rule-breaking, especially since it was the bathroom she uses most of all, was more than happy to deal with Remy, very harshly, she told Jean, the very next time it does happen, and she knew it would soon happen again, it always happens‼ So, despite all the pain, she was in, of a full bladder, and far worse, the menstrual cramps, oddly, made her very happy to get to deal with it, with an extra bit of just furry! This unluckily for Remy had happened to be today! She could full-on have it out with him today, on her rags, and fully get away with it, all the anger, and any extra bit of pain, she would undoubtedly get to cause him!

No excuses for this at all, since it had been a long time, now, since that rule was put into place, and as such, most new men to the team got that rule very quickly and put not only the seat down but the lid as well! But guess what, Remy knew that rule, and had been on the team for how many years now, hmmm? So he had absolutely no excuses, at all, whatsoever, for this blatant disrespectful rule-breaking at all; and today was the day that ended all that, leaving the seat up business! Rogue was in a very bad mood as it is, hence also why she was in her housecoat. Namely, because her PJ's were bloodstained, and she because of that, needed a bath. Because of her quite unexpected period, having to wake up to it, to an unexpected early menstrual cycle, by way of discovery of her bloodstained sheets and PJ's. As such, adding the PMS, and cramps, and Gambit was going to learn the hard way to never leave the seat up but to always put it and or the lid down‼! Never, ever, leave the seat up, in the bathroom, ever!

Take your pick, what would you rather accidentally sit down on? Would you rather sit-down on the closed lid of the toilet seat, sit on the nasty rim of the toilet seat, or far worse, into the cold and dirty, possibly used as in peed in and left unflushed water? But that was a whole other firestorm there. So it just so happened, this time, unfortunately for Remy, what he did or rather neglected to do, had fallen on the wrong time of the month‼! So Rogue rightly let him have it in full just rags rage‼

The big thing is, out of the kindness and love in her heart for her Cajon man, she, _let him_, use that bathroom, to make it easier on him, to get back to sleep, and yes, it was an actual bathroom. That was the big issue here, the rule sated 'bathrooms', as in having a toilet, a bathtub, and or shower, or a shower tub combo, inside them, **_had to_** have the toilet seat and or lid put down after you have finished using them. That is the rule, and it was an all-inclusive rule as it didn't matter your gender that was the rule, for all of them. So by all technicality, being the impolite cretin he is, if he didn't want to put the seat back down, and or he was just plain forgetful, or neglectful, then, he should always be trekking off to go use one of the _restrooms_, in this case, the men's _restroom_ at the very end of the sleeping quarters (think your normal school with urinals and toilet stalls in the restrooms) way down the hallway near the stairs and elevator. That rule did not apply there, as that was an actual men's restroom, with 3 urinals and 3 toilet stalls in them, the ladies had an 8 toilet stall restroom to use. The common area bathrooms, and sleeping quarters ones, however, any and everyone uses; were the issue here, as that rule strictly applied to the; _bathrooms_, as in, the room that you actually bathe in, not just relieved yourself in. As this became the issue, for the ladies, and the males who sit to pee or who do it in secret or just do that at night. As it was at the time that the Professor although he could sit from his hover wheelchair and pee right into the toilet, still found it much easier on him, and frankly, fewer chances of accidents, to just sit down on the toilet, you know, given his wheelchair-bound lifestyle. So, the new toilet seat rule; was put down! Even Henry, aka Beast, or Hank, wanted the lid, and not just the seat put down, after each use, to reduce the spread of harmful bacteria after each flush, just loved this new rule. Scott was gun-ho, for the rule too, for the polite respectfulness, that they should all be showing for their fellow female teammates, or rather the lack of it.

It was an issue; men should be respectful of women if they wanted respect in return. Ladies had it harder in the bathrooms as it is, longer lines, taking longer as they could not pee as efficiently as men could, so men should not make it harder on them. The new rule was firmly in place, because of that. It also leveled the playing field; if it was insisted on that, the lid to the toilet also goes down, along with the seat, after use. That way, no hard feelings, as the ladies too had to still deal with the toilet seat but in a different way. This was more acceptable to have to lift the lid up rather than having to put the seat part down. So, that was the deal. So as long as the lid or at the very least the seat was down, he could use it. Rogue because of this, let Remy have that privilege, to use that bathroom, which was about to be revoked if he didn't smarten up! This was his last chance to make it up and make it right! Thee last time, unless she knew it was an accident!

"Uh…" How many times had he been warned, and threatened, to never leave the toilet seat up, ever! Guilty as charged, it was him; it flooded back to him in an instant. He was so tired this morning, or rather, the middle of the night when he got up and used it. He had plumb forgotten to put it down. Hell, half, make that more than half the time he did it he didn't care, and that became the real issue as he should care, a whole lot! God forbid if Rogue had fallen in! Thankfully, Rogue only walked in and she saw it, in the up position, which had saved him, but just scarcely, because if Rogue had fallen in, Gambit knew, he would be toast this morning, not just hearing another loud earful! But that look she was sporting, told him, he was very close to being burnt, as if she had fallen in! He gulped that lump of fear down and tried to put on his most charming apologetic face. Maybe he could blame Scott, or better yet Logan, yeah, Logan, yes Logan. After all, Scott would never dare do that, that was an obvious lie, but Logan could have done it, and best of all, he could take on Rogue, and whatever she was about to dish out to him, he rightly deserved! But before he could try to lie his way out of this, disaster, he was picked up. He was so startled by Rogue's ferocity, that Gambit felt, to his horror, a small squirt of pee come out, and said squirt, was enough to cause warm drips to go right down both legs of his boxers as Rogue brought him right up to her eye level! Correction, he was not only burnt, but also, charred, and then ground, make that pulverized, right into a finely powdered state‼

"Ah know it, what ya are thinking, so don't ya dare try ta lie ta me and try ta pin the blame on someone else, or else‼ Ah, **_know_**, it was you‼ It's always you‼ How many times do Ah have ta tell your stupid emptyheaded swamp brain, ta put the damn toilet seat back, and for that matter, the lid with it, down, after ya are done using it?!" Rogue had been shaking Remy, up to this point, and had only stopped now, when she continued to yell at him more, telling him, in a harsh warning, she had meant it, she would do this to him! "Ah mean it this time‼ If ya dare leave it up one more time, Ah will see to it, ya never have to worry about ever forgetting that rule‼ Ever again‼ Ah, will, **_personally_**, see to it," making a fist, in a slow crushing gesture, as Rogue closed it, and moved it closer, to his crotch, and then a very sudden tearing back motion right after! Remy knew, and she said it too, that she had really meant it this time, as Remy's eyes followed Rogue's every movement that she had made, and he felt it happening again, more dampening warm urine trickle falling inside of his drawers! "That ya will never ever use it standing up, ever again‼ Do Ah make mahself perfectly clear?!"

He had really wished he had gotten up before her times two, this morning. One, to see he had left it up and remedy the problem, to save himself from this disaster. The second was obvious, so he had an empty bladder. But then again, even then, he was sure his bowels would be the ones betraying him then, not his bladder! As another bigger spurt came out, soaking his undershorts, as more urine trickled on down and soaked up inside his black pants, as he gulped hard! He could easily deal with Magneto, and even Apocalypse, without even breaking a sweat. But there was just something about Rogue, on her monthlies that well, sent him into a big quivering ball of jelly! He did not know how to deal with a woman, namely his, with PMS! They were completely unreasonable and unaffected by his charms. Or at least Rogue was! There was only one thing to do, to try to agree with whatever she said, or wanted, "Oui chère!"

"Then get in there and do something about it, right now‼ Or else‼" Throwing him headfirst and partly sideways into the toilet! Any other time she probably would not have been that harsh with him to the point of sustaining a harsh injury, but he had this coming to him, for a long time, PMS or no PMS! Her PMS meaning she could and would get away with it! After all, a woman got off scot-free of the murder charge she had, or at least it was reduced to manslayer charge, being on her period with her PMS raging! This was nothing compared to that!

He nearly cracked his skull open as he hit his head and back up against it. "Oui, oui, chère," Gambit quickly agreed, and apologized, "Gambit très sorry," he told her, as he scrambled around to get up! Ignoring the throbbing pain, and blood he smelled, in the air, his, not just hers, to put the toilet seat back down. But apparently, that was not good enough to satisfy her unquenchable rage right now!

"That's not good enough," she told him furiously! Why would it be, he had used it, at night, so that clearly had meant, one thing to her! "Clean it up, ya used it, at night, so ya made ah huge mess! Ah, will not sit my dainty derrière down on it, until it has fully been cleaned up, and is all sanitized and spotless! So do it now‼ Ah, have ta go pee!"

Gambit's hands raced with precise speed to quickly squirt some toilet bowl cleaner all around inside the bowl and grabbing the toilet brush, he starts to scrub the porcelain bowl all clean, inside, and out. He made sure to do the job right, the first time. He took the container out of the cupboard after he finished the inside, and starts to swab down the whole outside of the toilet bowl with Lysol wipes to be sure that it was fully sanitized from all of his dirty man juices. Even going so far as to wipe down the walls and the floor especially all around the toilet bowl, to make sure any urine residue was cleaned off and sanitized! As much as he hated it, cleaning, especially toilets, he made sure to do the best job he could, or else. It was his just punishment, it was only just, it was only right, Rogue made him do this, he kept telling himself, over and over, again, that he deserved this, dirty job, for his dirty disgusting mistake! He did it as fast as he could, all to Rogue's satisfaction, to try to quell his beloved's just rage. Both quickly and efficiently, as his beloved's barefoot tapped impatiently, telling him, to make it quick, that she was not in the mood, nor wanted to wait much longer. No doubt, she had not relieved herself, since last night, as his hands sped up to clean up the whole toilet bowl before he caused Rogue more uncomfortableness than she was already feeling, to not sit down, and empty her bulging bladder. As soon as he was finished, he stood up fully, and looked down, to inspect the toilet bowl; that's when he really felt it, the damage he had done, with the coldness of his wet pants, and undershorts hitting his sensory of his skin. Gambit cringed momentarily, had he not been wearing, black pants, the wet spots, would surely be showing! Not that that would cause his dear beloved to show him much or any sort of compassion or mercy right now. If anything, she would say something like, good, it serves your right, or, you had that coming to you for what you did to me. He bit his lip, and silently said a prayer, that it was now clean enough, and that she would also not notice the damp spots on his pants! "Is dis clean enough pour tu mon amour?"

Angrily growling she goes over and inspects it, pushing him out of the way as she does so. The toilet was clean to her eyes, but not to her nose, despite the cleaner. She could smell it was not clean, as she smelled the urine that made it smell like a urinal. But the problem was not any wet spots on the floor, or on the walls from shaking it dry, it was in Gambit's pants, especially as he let out another big spurt. "It looks clean," she says with a nod and clearly with just barely contained anger in her voice.

It was good enough of an answer, to send the scrambling Cajon out of the room, and straight to Beast's Medical Lab, to have his head inspected and probably stitched and bandaged! Regardless if it was an approving yes, that he done well, or not. Because the longer he stayed there, the worse it would get, and none of his charms would do him any good when she was in this kind of mood, he knew! He didn't even stay there long enough to flush the bowl of toilet water with cleaner and Lysol wipes down before he was out of there!

"But it doesn't… Remy," she warned! "Get back in here! Right now‼ It doesn't smell clean! And ya didn't flush….

But he was already gone, running as fast as his long legs would take him! Not daring to look back, just kept on running! "Oh mon Dieu, aide-moi!" Forget it you fool, you did this; it's your fault, she's pissed off, no one to blame, but yourself, for this disaster! Or at least that's what he imagined the Almighty would have or did, say to him!

Hey, let's see some love or at least some reviews!


	3. The Married Reds

**_The Married Reds_**

Scott had woken up to that happy feeling certain married men feel in the morning. As well, of course, some unmarried men. Only they didn't have the pleasure of cuddling, that married men do. Of course, forgetting through his rose-colored world, that some sleazy men do in fact have one night stands or far worse, but all he could see after coving his eyes with his ruby quartz glasses, was his beautiful Bride lying there next to him; and how much love in his heart he felt for her. How much another desire he also felt, times two. This of course coincided with each other, couldn't have one without the other after all! So after Scott had grabbed his glasses, slips them on, he rolls over to put his arm around her, and lovingly kisses the nape of her neck and tries to nibble her ear, to try to get her in the mood. "Oh, Jean…" lovingly drawing circles on her bare arm and on her back a bit, "so, do you think we can try again now for…?" The more they tried it, the more chances they had right, even if it was already there, there was just the fun, and of course, pleasure, they had, doing that loving bonding with each other.

Cramping and feeling that wet spot on her panties; she knew it, what was happening. So she was completely put off and turned off by her beloved hubby's advances, this morning! She would have been all for it, well, as long as she didn't need the washroom first of course. But her body gave her the alarms and told her what was really up. Being telepathic, she was more in tune with her body, to pick up on things. So she knew it was her time of the month, and with it, what Scott was after this morning, namely during this time, it just felt so wrong to do this. She did not blame him, and very much wanted this, but not today, nor for the rest of the week. But her hormones got the better of her and she sort of lashed out a bit, angrily, for the gross suggestion. _"Don't even think it, Scott, so not going to happen!" _The very idea of doing that, lovemaking, and or them trying for a baby, while she was bleeding was so absolutely disgusting to her mind! Jean was ticked off for the very suggestion of it! Being brought up in a very religious conservative home thought and was told that it was a sin to make love or far worse to have sex whilst you were menstruating, as this was dirty and therefore, unclean, and never thought otherwise about it. Or to look into it, to see if it really true was or not. She really should have though, as she did have that desire, but her disgust was putting her right off and out of it. Besides Scott would not be up for that, being the good Boy Scout and neat nick he tends to be.

Startled. There was something in that tone that spoke volumes, despite it all being telepathic. "Oh, um, okay, I'm just…going to get up now and…"

"I'm getting in there first‼" Especially if she was correct, she would need it first, and time to clean up if needed.

"Okay, okay, you're right, ladies first, absolutely, you go first." As the ensuite bathroom door, clamor slammed shut, with telekinetic fury, startling Scott, as it clearly told him, that all their efforts to conceive, this month, were now futile! Scott could only moan uncomfortably. He was so sure he had timed it just right, making love with his beloved Jean on what he was so sure were her most fertile of days, to be sure of conception. Apparently, either he was off, or he got the timing all wrong of when she had ovulated, or it for whatever reasons it just didn't take this month. It was only then, he realized, as his morning wood left him, and the pangs of a full bladder hit him. He was going to be left waiting for a long time before he got in there! Maybe he could slip away to one of the other bathrooms before Jean wanted anything. She was pretty needy, he knew, as she wanted at least 3 to 5 days to one week, all of course depending on how bad it was, out of the month, to be waited on, and pampered on, and to have all her needs met, when she got her time of the month, and he was sure she had it now. As much as it delighted Scott to help her out in any way he could, there was only so much a guy could take, and right now, his body couldn't take it, that dull ache in his lower abdomen, it needed Scott's immediate attention. But as he slipped out of bed, and grabbed his robe, tying it around his waist as he walked towards the door, he was frozen in place, before he could even get one foot out their bedroom door.

_"Stop, right there,"_ she orders, freezing him in place with her telekinetic powers! _"Just where do you think you are going?! If you are going to go anywhere it is to get me…"_ and rattles off a long list of things that she wanted and or needed right at that moment and wanted Scott to do for her! Then finally, telekinetically push releasing him, to go fetch said items, she wanted and needed; to help her to attend to her needs.

With a moan, "Ohh," he knew his poor bladder would have to wait, even despite how urgent the pangs were, to void. Jean needed him, and she would not be kept waiting. He would not; and just could not even dare, to try to tell her how badly he needed to go and pee right now. She would not be reasoned with, he was so sure, to dare tell her he needed the toilet, quite badly, until she was catered to, in full, when she was like this, he knew.


	4. Pains Sorrows Shivers Flows And Crashes!

**_Pains, Sorrows, Shivers, Flows, And Crashes! _**

As Morph had duly noted this morning, a certain mutant had made the forecasted sunny day, a miserable one, to match her mood, as the lightning flashed, and the thunder rumbled off, with every wave of cramping she felt in her young body. Ororo was left to deal with her pain and suffering, all alone in bed. Ororo hardly managed to make it to the toilet to discover her flow of blood had come earlier this month than she had expected it to come, and with it, more intensely than she typically has from the cramping. As much as she wanted, caring for, and help. No one was stupid enough to go in there, to help her, she knew. So she felt the sadness and loneliness, and helplessness that no one cared, accompanying her hormonal state that came this month. "Will this pain, never end?" Her thundering and lightning was her SOS, but none heeded it, so she suffered alone in silence!

Still not regular, oh, such were the; typical; problems, most teenage girls go through, from the onset of their very first one. But not being too informed of this, didn't know it and that help was indeed available to her if needed. She had many options open to her for help, from simple information to ease both the burdens as well as her questions. To, the pill, to help with her needs, both hormonally and to regulate her as she wanted and maybe needed. She wasn't so sure; if taking the pill is what she needs, as there were so many, questions, she never got any answers to yet, on just the basics.

Tears flowed down her cheeks with her unexpected shedding of blood as she sat hunched up in her room, blasting her stereo. She usually liked wearing shorts, but this morning, Jubilation was still shivering, even wearing sweatpants and a sweater, and had the heat on, and yet, she felt so cold. No one cared, and wanted to be around her, she felt. Who even bothered to try to understand how she hated this, not having her period regulated by now. It was supposed to be, right, right from the start?! No, not usually, not often for most girls, but she was never told any of this, being tossed to and fro, from one family to another one, before coming to live with X-Men. Even then, Jubilee still didn't have the proper 'talk' as she should have. As such, she only got the gist of the very basics, from some, 'in the know, friends', but not ever any of her needed and necessary compulsory questions asked let alone answered, to know all this.

So she suffered, with it, with mood changes, she did not like one bit for more than one, make that, many reasons! "Why the hell isn't it normal?! Why wasn't it every 28 days as it is supposed to be?" Or whatever her body's normal rhythm was best for her, be it every 28 or longer, yes, preferably longer apart. But at least regularly, on time. That way, she would know and be better prepared for it, whenever it was to happen, with whatever she needed. At this point, she only had the one, namely the menstrual pad she had on right now, and maybe she could try bumming some from one of the others. But she was too cold and far too miserable and depressed to get out of her room to bother asking for it, or for any help for that matter. Also, a bit ashamed of it as well; topped off with a bit of embarrassment as well.

Her periods were still not regular or coming even partly regularly, according to her app she had on her phone. Some of her periods sort of were 28 to 32 days apart by a few days early or a few days late, as well as like now, early, and quite unexpectedly. How that had really played with her emotions, to the point of her full week of depression on her normally sunny and very happy cheerful disposition! At times, some of her periods, were really long apart, to the point she feared she had somehow gotten pregnant, but finally got it, relieving that worry, but adding another, namely that she _was_ pregnant, and had a miscarriage.

Yes, Jubilee at least knew you had to have sex, whatever that was, to get, or maybe be, or actually, become, pregnant. As details were missing, a lot of them, as she never had 'the talk' yet, on how to do it, to really know what to do, and how to avoid it, even accidentally. Yes, being an orphan slash foster child had some significant drawbacks rather than being a typical child that would have been told all that, in due time. Frankly, she was just too embarrassed to ask, at her age, that she didn't really know! Namely the details on how hard it can be to become pregnant, or how easy it can be, from one time, even from just fooling around. Top that off with fear of getting pregnant. She believed some of the silly, and way out there, to the just plain stupid rumors, of how some young girls had somehow gotten 'mysteriously pregnant,' or rather excuses, or downright lies, they used. Namely for fooling around, or just plainly having sex before marriage, to get knocked up in the first place.

After watching a particular TV medical drama show, she had come to a conclusion or idea about it and looked it up. Now all because of that, Jubilee was so worried and scared she would be found out, to try to dare to ask if it would be a good idea to go on the pill, to maybe help her to try to regulate her monthlies, as she was too afraid of the shame it might bring. Not to mention the usual and no doubt angered and or freaked out questions to go along with it if they did find the pills in her room, or on her person or whatnot. The huge accusations she did not want nor need to hear. You're on the pill, why? So, who are you seeing? Why do you want it? Or the blatant questions. Why do you have these pills? Are you having sex? Do you want to have sex? As you sexually active right now? So she suffered alone in silence.

She also had questions of her own if she were to take them. How do they work? Are they safe to take? Will they really help me? Is it really like birth control that I'm taking with these pills, and so what happens down the road when I do eventually want to have a baby, will I still be able to have one? Will taking it, mess my baby up? Don't only people who don't want to have kids take this? Wouldn't it be just like having an abortion, murder, if I took them, and kill a potential life, a baby's; before it even had a chance at life? Because I am fully against that very idea‼ What if I get pregnant on it, will it harm the baby? Not that I do want to get pregnant, at this age, not for a few years, probably, we'll see. But you know, especially in our line of work, there are always those situations, especially living in New York; that things, horrible things, do happen. If it happened, and I do fall victim in that way, I may not want it, as in caring for it, but I would not kill it, murder it; in other words, I would put it up for adoption, and still be in its life as much as I can be. Will the pill harm the baby, or not, or affect the pregnancy, if something like that did happen to me, God-forbid?

"Ohh, I just hate this! Oh, Marie, Per, ohh, you are so right, it hurts to be alone," she hummed along to the song as Jubilation bawled her eyes out. Thinking she was all alone; that no girl had her same problems! Let alone the embarrassment of not knowing the details; she should know by now, at her age! (AN: Per, is the Swedish version of the name, Peter, and he is the male vocalist and guitar player and primary songwriter of the band Roxette. {His name if you don't know; is pounced like: pear or pair.} If you want to hear the song, and see the lyrics, look up 'Roxette It Hurts' on YouTube and look for the vid with thumbtacks.)

AN: You should see a significant improvement in my writing I got Grammarly Premium, as before I only had the free version. So enjoy the better writing!


	5. Escape Now, While You Can!

**_Escape Now, While You Can! _**

Logan was sweating, as much as he wanted to help; he also wanted to get the hell out of there! Problem was; Morph was nowhere in sight, or for that matter, smell. He had thought at first; he had transformed himself and hid himself well, and decided to be wise, and stay the hell away from all the hormonal women. But his nose told him Morph was not in the Mansion. Hell, even Cerebro told him that; that he had left early this morning. Where was he? He had a gut feeling Morph would be back. It had already been around an hour since he dared to get up.

He was going to warn Gambit, but it was far too late, and he had overheard everything. Well, he got what was duly coming to him, anyhow. In times past, he had walked in and saw the seat up, and had smelled it was indeed the Cajon who was there last to use it. He had put it down for him, on many occasions, but not enough to save the dipwad! Eh, it was time he did get what was coming to the idiot. It had been about one hour since Beast was warned, and Morph was still nowhere in sight, nor smell. One more hour; was it, he would stay here if it could be managed. Then he was leaving, with or without Morph. He felt terrible, yes, and really wanted to help the ladies, but he also knew better, to interfere when they were like this. Logan wouldn't dare go near let alone in any of the menstruating women's rooms, no matter how much some of them were bawling! Especially with all 4 of them like this at the same time!

So in the meantime, as Logan panicked more with each minute that passed as he packed up the necessities and the clothes that Morph had in his dresser into his suitcase. "Come on, buddy, where are you, where are you?" A tap was felt on his shoulder. Logan had been so preoccupied he did not even notice his approach.

"Looking for me?" His BFF looked so startled surprised to see him there that Morph hitched an eyebrow up in surprise. "You got a bad cold, or hay fever, or something like that, that you didn't even smell me coming into my own room? Or was I just downwind?"

"Try too freaked out. Too freaked out to notice your scent, even when I was trying to smell for you. I was, am in, self-preservation mode, nothing else matters, let alone searching for your scent."

"You, freaked out, the big bad tough, Wolverine, is freaked out?"

"Damn straight, Syd," Logan called his friend by his first name, well half of it. It was rare he used his actual name, kid, was close enough to Syd for him, and he was one. "Get your things. It's time to leave, right now." The look of sheer panic still written clearly in his blue eyes.

"Am I being kicked off the team?"

"Try about to be strangled to death, if you say the wrong thing, namely, menstruating. It's not just one of them, but all 4 of them, all at the same time! Now, let's get the hell out of here right now, before there is warzone here, and more bloodshed than the women are having put together!"

"I figured that had happened, they had synced up, I heard of this phenomenon happing. Pretty common with women living together. It looks like I came back here just in time. I had to go out and get some reinforcements," plopping the bags down on his bed that was full of feminine hygiene products. As well as other things, the ladies would certainly need. He had gotten a few other things too as well, but they were in the kitchen, where he had left them. "We are so not going anywhere, Logan. We have to deal with this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes. In the meantime, go make yourself useful, and go boil some water, a lot of it."

"What, we ain't having a baby here, Morph, we need…"

"To help them. I got it covered," he winks, then gestures with his head to the bags on his bed, while smiling cheerfully at his BFF. "Now go do as I asked, go boil some water." Logan gave him a pleading look, to please reconsider this, to leave, and come with him, as he glanced to the suitcase he had packed for him. Morph shook his head and gestured to the door again, relaxed as can be. "Trust me; I got it all covered. Go. We got a mission, and I need your help. Run the water hot to heat it up quicker, the quicker, the better. I trust that we already have a dire emergency on our hands. Are the waterworks already flowing?" Logan nods. "In that case, go, now, grab out, and fill, a big pot full of water on the stove, we will need it. Oh, and put the kettle on to boil as well."

"All right, Syd, if you say so." Boil water, he didn't get it, but if it helped, he would do as his friend asked. The fact that his friend was oddly so calm, considering, spoke volumes that he knew something he did not know. As the panic slowly ebbed away and wore off, so too returned the call to help as he made his way to the kitchen. The woman needed help, and he had to try, at least try to help them. He finally realized, as much as he rather escape for the week, he should try to help. Besides now with the panicked state washed away, he knew, how foolish he had been, to think this way. Why he didn't realize this sooner, he could only guess. But knew especially given his mutant powers and his natural abilities, that he could take any and all, yelling, verbal, and or physical, abuse any of the ladies might give him, even if it didn't make any or much sense.


	6. Getting A Told Off Talking To!

**_Getting A Told Off Talking To! _**

Morph quickly ran off to the school's Med Lab. He tried the doorknob, which was locked, and then knocked on the door to get an answer. "Beast, you in there?" There was no answer. So, using his powers; it was an emergency, after all, makes his composition all liquefied goo, and slid under the door crack and reverted back. "Henry, hey, are you in here, or not?" Sydney was concerned one of the girls had gotten to him, and maybe attacked the gentle giant pacifist, as he looked around for what he came in here for, as well as his friend. It was eerily quiet in here. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Morph, oh, thank God it is just you, my friend. Do not go out there, not without some sort of protection."

"Oh, oui, listen to him, before you end up like me, or worse."

A second friend stepped out from the locked washroom door, specifically the showering room, as most hospitals have where you can have a sitting shower. Remy was wearing a tee-shirt, a white towel, and a bandaged head. Further to add what he was dressed in, or rather lack thereof, as Sydney had taken notice after a few minutes after hearing the explanation of why he was in that towel, and that his legs were a bit wet, and he smelled of bathing soap. "Gambit, what happened to you? Why are you in a towel, where are your pants? Or did you just step out of the shower when I came in?" Remy's poor head was all bandaged and had a visible red stain on the bandage from his bleeding head. Sydney knew Rogue had done that; Gambit was lucky to be alive, whatever it was he had done to deserve that, or not. "Did she rip your pants off or what?"

"Non, Gambit had un petite accident, a few of them, in his pants."

"Ohh, what did she do, scare the crap out of you this morning or what?"

"Try da other end. Gambit hardly even gotten dressed dis morning before she bellows at me and well…Remy had it coming," he looked ashamedly towards the floor.

Morph followed his gaze, and then just nodded, and even worded it, just right, as he asked, "So, what did you do, to piss, Rogue off?"

He only shook his head; he deserved that, "Left the da toilet seat up, again."

It was such a hot button topic from the start. He had heard that the Professor had decided on it, long ago, to make it a household rule, to keep the peace. Heck, even Henry here, put his two cents in, saying that for health reasons; the lid should also be put down, not just the seat. In fact, it was kind of made the standard, to put the lid down for all of them, not only the men but the ladies too, after using the bathroom toilets. The fact that he broke the rule, especially clearly, at night. Well, no wonder why she was angry with him, PMS anger or not. "You, idiot! Then you really did deserve that. Don't you have any manners at all? You got what was coming to you then. Count yourself lucky to still be alive."

"What, mon ami, Gambit thought you are on his side."

"Not this time, you had that coming to you; you have been warned countless times about that. And that was before what happened to me, it's been two years, and you still haven't learned to put the toilet seat down, yet," he tisks. "It's a rule here; still, I'll assume," Beast nodded at him, arms folded, he too was on the shapeshifter's side for this one. "You are lucky she didn't kill you, or worse, fell in. You would be a dead man if that happened. You're lucky I'm more forgiving, if I weren't, your dumb ass would have been grass a week or so ago. Especially if I knew for sure, it was you. Next time I'm kicking your ass out the X-Jet. You can thank God or your lucky stars or whatever you believe in, that you are still alive after that, considering Rogue, along with the other women, are menstruating."

"Gambit knows dat. But it was an accident, Gambit wakes up to nature calling in da night, and he forgot to put da seat back down again."

Rolling his brown eyes. Such a simple solution to the said problem. "Oh, don't BS me, I know that isn't true. Besides, if it is true, then suck it up, and be a man, for once in your life, when you use the toilet at night!"

"I do, I stand."

Morph took two steps towards him, and told him off, "Moron! Why don't you grow a set, and while you're at it, a brain along with it! Try using some common sense, if you have any, in that head of yours! Clearly, you don't, or you would have used it already!"

"What?"

"Sit your butt down at night, and then guess what, there would be no need to deal with this, in the morning. If you do 'forget.' Or are too tired to remember. Or just plainly don't have any respect for the ladies or others. You should be sitting to pee, at night, anyhow. Think about it. It's hard to see where you are aiming it most nights unless the moon is out or you got good might vision or Logan like eyesight. Heck, I'll bet even Logan sits at night, to pee, for crying out loud. Or at least remembers to put the seat back down after he's done."

"I just, put da light on to see better, Rogue got at me, once, for accidentally leaving a puddle of pipi on da floor one time, because I didn't see or look where I was aiming. Thankfully, it wasn't one of those bad days, but she made me clean da whole bathroom up as a punishment as she yells at me, how disgusting I can be. As for Logan, as you say, he can see in da dark." (Pipi: French word for, pee, or yes pee-pee, pronounced that way, pee-pee.)

"Well, in that case, I think you will find it's a whole lot easier on you to get back to sleep if you don't have to flick the light on, even a nightlight. To see where you are aiming it. Then you wouldn't have to worry about missing while trying to aim in the dark, while you're still half-asleep. And Heaven help you if you wake up from a romantic dream, and you are compromised."

"Oh, but I don't like ta sit to do pipi, it's so unmanly."

"Well, suck it up, and I, for one, can tell you, it's not unmanly, it's polite, not to mention, very comfortable, and more relaxing. Why don't you put yourself in Rogue's place for once? How would you like it, to step into a cold puddle of urine in your socks or worse bare feet? Or far worse, to wake up and need a pee only to walk tiredly to the bathroom and sit down, only to find no seat to sit on, and plunge into the frigid cold water below on your bear rear-end? Would you like it?" Morph had even emphasized the point by turning himself into Rogue for a bit while he chastised the ignorant Cajon, of what proper gentlemanly manners and behaviors should be - being taught that at a young age, namely during his potty training stage of life. So it came as second nature to him. So he was abhorred to find that not all men follow the rules it seemed, and so got justly angry with him for his crass stupidity. In fact, if it wasn't already obvious, he was the undisclosed guy who had taken the plunge in the toilet, no thanks to Gambit, a week or so ago. Now knowing it wasn't an accident, it was probably left up pretty much on purpose, though forgiving him, he was also not going to put up with it either or his BS, at all! If it did happen again, especially to him, he was going to personally kick the Cajon's ass, something fierce! He could get temperamental and angry, just like a PMSing woman!

"I would strangle myself, or she would; sigh, I am an idiot."

Glad to hear he got the message, returned to his normal shape. "Now you see it, Rogue's way. It's not nice. You use that bathroom, by Rogue's room, correct?"

Remy nods. "It da closest one to my room, and hers. She also says it okay to use it." He wanted to be as close to Rogue too as possible, as well as be able to come to her rescue or to help her when she needed it. Only this morning, of course, he wished he hadn't raced to her side to see what was wrong!

"Think about it, as you're pissing away, standing up. Do you think Rogue also likes listening to that, or do you think she would be less disturbed at night, by you, if you sat quietly to pee at night? It's just at night. It isn't going to kill you, or make you less of a man, to sit."

"But sometimes even in da day, I forget…" Sometimes it was because he was in a rush. A call to the War Room was usually a call for a mission and took a precautionary pee. He wanted to be all ready for action as soon as possible, and not worry about his bursting bladder in the middle of a fight. But for the most part, he didn't see the point or really give a care, especially if he was tired or in a rush, to put it down.

"Memory aid, as the French say. As well as repetition, it will help, with that, and then it will all come as second nature as washing your hands after you use the toilet. So leave a note for yourself stuck on the wall; 'put the seat down after you use it.' Believe me, if you do that, right now, and also go in, and apologize for being an arrogant pig, Rogue will smile. Now get at it, make amends, you were in the wrong, so go tell her that. Oh, and here," tossing him a hot water bottle, "stop by the kitchen on your way there, to fill that up. I'll be by later, to help you out further. Now go!" Gambit nodded and scrambled off.

"Um, was it you who…because of me?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Désolé."

"Apology accepted and pardoned. Next time, however, if it happens to me, regardless if I take the plunge or not." He had been cheerfully happy, but now he was vehemently angry, and just for show using his powers, used them shade his face slightly, just for added effect, just to make him look a little bit crazy, kind of like he was a year or so ago, as he angrily told him right off! "I will personally kick you where the sun doesn't shine, especially if I do fall in! You will then, know exactly, what it feels like to shapeshift if you know what I mean, when your dumb dick-head is now permanently stuck, in the opposite gender!" Henry just sputtered as Remy looked very horrified that the shapeshifter would make do on that warning, pretty much what Rogue had threatened him with! Taking off, looking quite terrified, and letting out a girlish shriek, had left Henry and Sydney laughing!


	7. Peace Offerings, & Preparing For Battle

**_Peace Offerings, And Preparing For Battle_**

"Tell me it's not that painful when you…um?"

"Oh no, not at all, maybe a bit uncomfortable the first few times, but now, I like the feeling, if I do notice it. Just thought I would give him a thought picture in his head to encourage him to not dare do that again."

"So 4 suffering women. Anything I can do to help, medically?"

"Well, no, I got that covered, I think. If not, I'll give you a heads up. Just, where are the Epsom salts, you do have some, right, tell me you do, and where they are, if you do have some?"

"Right in here, Morph," showing him the cupboard, and he took two 2 L containers of it one in each hand. "Ah, of course, the magnesium is a natural muscle relaxer."

"Exactly, we will need these, no doubt. Now, can you cook a big chocolate cake? Or if you have any other gooey sweets you think might help…the cause?"

"On it." Going to get his stash of Twinkies out. It was a sacrifice, but it was for the greater good, he knew. As well as he bought them wholesale in bulk. A small dint would bring peace, he knew, to everyone.

Morph took the other 3 hot water bottles he came in here for and grabbed the heating blanket as well. He stopped by his room to plug the blanket in and grab the bags he left on his bed and headed to the kitchen. "That water boiled yet," he asks as he comes in the kitchen and sets the heavy containers of Epsom salts down.

"In the kettle, yes, the pot no, it's just starting to boil a bit."

"That's fine, it shouldn't be boiling hot, but hotter than the tap water. The water in the kettle needs to be boiling, though."

"For what?"

"What else, tea." Tossing him the box of chamomile tea. "Grab out 4 mugs, and start them steeping while I fill these up," and grabbed the measuring container out and scooped up some hot water and started to fill up one of the hot water bottles and proceed to fill the other two up. As he was getting the last hot water bottle filled, he finally shows up. "There you are, Gambit, where were you?"

"Besides getting clean pants and undershorts on, in da study making notes. I was doing as you suggested, leaving a note for myself, on da wall above da toilet, all of da toilets, not just the one by our rooms. I haven't gone in yet to say sorry just yet, I was too preoccupied with doing dat, dat I forget all about filling dis up."

"Good, now, here, hand me that hot water bottle, and go get a mug of tea for Rogue, as well as any honey or sugar, you think she might like in it. The chamomile tea will help her relax. Might as well go in there, all prepared, fully prepared, when you do your apologizing. Take some of the Epsom salts as well, and go draw her, a nice hot bath."

"I thought women like chocolate dis time of da month."

"Does Rogue like chocolate? Or want chips, or…"

"She loves da chocolate; she can't get enough of it, and the bonbons."

"Got you covered," he winks, tossing him a dark chocolate bar, and takes out a container of double chocolate fudge ice-cream, he had put in there, when he went to find Logan, and takes out the ice-cream scoop. He had also bought one other thing to make all the girls feel extra special. "Hee, hee, hee, hee, here, lover boy, go take one of these roses as well, and put it in your mouth and do your thing, and sweep her off her feet. Give her a nice romantic massage as you say you're sorry and tell her all about how you have taken steps to make sure it never happens again. Not just for you, but for all the other stupid boys and men who might come to live here in the future. Then offer her a nice hot bath to ease her cramps. Oh, and take one of these bags of chips, just in case. Oh, and also, take whatever peace offering you think is best in one of those bags. Oh, and don't forget the Midol, it is a girl's best friend, after all, at this time of the month. The pain is terrible to bear it, alone, without a friend to help ease their suffering. They need relief to calm the cramping. So take one of each, there's lots of it, I bought a whole case of it."

"Uh, hmmm, ah, tampons, she uses dis, she tinks da pads is like diapers. Tanks, Morph, you save Gambit's life and penis."

"Well, that's one mutant lady about to be calmed down, only 3 more to go." Logan was still so amazed at his friend, how well he could be prepared and organized, and so selfless and caring. He took it to heart, lesson learned. If Morph could take on 4 hormonal women, well, then so could he! He was supposed to be the tough as nails guy around here, but apparently, what was really needed was the exact opposite. Caring, lovingness, kindness, sensitivity, and a willingness to listen.

"What about the others, how are they fairing, are they all really…?" He was still so amazed to be a witness and be privileged to handle this rare, but fun, scary, phenomenon. He had never thought that he would have the rare privilege of actually enjoying this. If worse came to worse, he knew that he could become one of them, and try to join in on their suffering, he knew, becoming his female alter ego. Going so far as to pretend that he was bleeding too. He was weird that way, but a shapeshifter's got to do what a shapeshifter has got to do. It would better teach him how to handle those times where he had to be a woman if he deals and goes through all this.

"Yes, all 4 of them, menstruating, and PMS raging."

"Yikes. Well, no doubt, Jean is probably bossing Scott around." He was making mental notes of all of this, what was typical normal behavior; it could and would come in very handy one day he was sure, as well as how to deal with the same situation, come next month. Each lady was so different, in what she needed, and wanted, he knew.

"Ask him yourself, sniff, he's, slowly, headed this way."

Morph observed as Scott walked stiffer than usual, and awkwardly, into the kitchen. His thighs were rubbing awkwardly together, as he walked. Morph thought the worst had happened to Scott. As much as he still at times didn't like the guy, he could only feel sympathy for him for the pain he was no doubt going through. "Oh no, what did Jean do to you, Scott, kick you in the baby maker?"

Hardly just managing a weak smile, at the remark, yeah, it probably looked that way, the way he was walking, as he told him, "Not yet. Try the pee walk. My bladder is about to burst, I haven't gone pee yet this morning. I've been too busy running around trying to help Jean feel better. I don't know what to do to relieve her suffering. She doesn't even know herself what she wants. Just, one thing for sure. Ohh, I looked all over…"

"You can't help her if you need to relieve your own suffering. I think your unique telepathic rapport is channeling to Jean; think about it. If you got a full bladder and are in agony, then that's all changeling to her and making her suffering worse. Not to mention stressing her and you out at the same time. So go take care of that, and then you can take care of Jean a lot better. Sometimes you have to take care of yourself, or help yourself, first, to better help and care for someone else. I learned that while I was getting well and a lot of… Huh?" Scott was out the kitchen door where they had the huge BBQ as Morph peered out the door and chuckled at the big show Scott was giving, without hesitation, or his usual reservations! "That **_was_** an emergency," Syd laughs loudly as he watched the gusher Scott was shooting and emptying out of his agonized bladder. Scott, he was sure, would not be so uncivilized, to urinate outside, if it were not a desperate emergency!

"I can hear his firehose running at full tilt from here. Poor guy, I feel for ya, having to hold that while trying your best to tend to your woman." Well, this was one time he was secretly glad he wasn't the one married to Jean if Jean treated Scott this way, and wouldn't even let him pee in the morning.

Coming back in to give their leader some amount of privacy out there. "Libra, Libra, what's a Libra now, hmmm…"

"That's the 7th sign of the zodiac if I'm not mistaken."

"I know, and Jean is a Libra, I was trying to remember what they like, namely, what their…oh their butts, how could I forget that!"

Well, over a minute later, "Ahhhh, ohh man, so good; that felt so good, almost as good as sex."

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, well, if you really love Jean, then that's exactly what she needs, right now. You need to do your husbandly duty, in bed, if you know what I mean. If you find it a bit gross, you can put a condom on, or do it in the shower, or better yet," tapping the container of Epsom salts, "a nice hot bath. If not, and she says no, then try your best to bring her to extreme pleasure in some other way. Here buddy, bring her these as well. While the hot water bottle or hot bath does its job, along with the lovemaking. But what she will no doubt really need; is this."

"Midol, I was looking all over for that! Oh, the one for breasts, she gets breast tenderness, she hardly ever get backaches."

"Grab whatever else you need too." Scott looked to where he was pointing, and in the bags, he found and took what he needed for Jean. "Oh, and I got one more piece of advice for you. Rub Jean's back, especially the lower part of it, and then when she is absolutely relaxed, give her tushie a little pinch, and a light, playful slap."

"Why would I…"

"Oh, trust Morphy on this one, she'll love it."

"If you say so."

"What are you suggesting he do to Jean?"

"I told him already. One of the best ways to get rid of cramps, is sex, namely to give the poor suffering girl an orgasm."

"That's…brilliant. So, two down, 2 more to go. Take your pick, kid. So, which mutant do you want to take on, the Firecracker or the walking Cumulonimbus?"

"You take care of Storm." The lights flicker and dim as the thunder and lightning sound off loudly outside again and again. "Oh man, and you had better do it quickly if that disaster outside has anything to say about it. You better be well-armed, take them both, I bought lots of them." Handing him one package of Midol for backache and one for breast tenderness. "You're more attached to Storm than I am, I think, from what I was told. Be caring, sensitive, sweet, and loving, as I know you can be, to her. So do it, try to give her exactly what she wants, and needs, and listen to her, to what she wants and needs. When in doubt, ask her what she wants and needs. She will tell you if you ask her if you don't know. Give her a hug, but give her; her space too, to take her anger out."

"What about…"

"Go! I'll help Jubilee." If he knew her as well as he did, she would be sulking or worse in her room. He didn't want to let on how attached and attracted to her he was. Ever since he had left to get well at Muir Island, she was his light in the darkness. They would talk for hours on the phone at times about anything and everything. They were so close, but none of them knew that, but he probably would be found out by the end of the day. He carried the tray up to her room. It had all he knew she would like and needed. Chips, a chocolate bar, dark chocolate, of course, Midol, ice cream, chamomile tea, and a hot water bottle. He would get a bath ready for her later. He could hear it, the beat of the song before he got to Jubilee's room as he stopped in his room, to grab the electric blanket he had plugged in and had heated up on high. He knew that song, and no doubt she had it on repeat, 'It Hurts' and that's when he got an idea. She loved Roxette, so did he, it was one of the many things they lovingly shared and had in common. He took the male vocalist's form but sang as himself as he came in. "Hello, you fool, I love you. Ready for a joyride? Oh, I know, I know, it hurts, it hurts to be alone, but I understand you, I understand you, my baby. I'm spending my time with you, as this day goes by, hoping that you will be with me too. So I have to say, how do you do?" Sydney sings as he does a mesh of a few of their songs and titles, changing the lyrics slightly as well. Sydney closes the door behind him for some privacy, in case they needed to talk privately. Putting the tray of goodies down, on her end table, so he can take the heating blanket, and wrap her all snugly up in it, as he hugs Jubilee tightly. Only pausing from his crooning to plug the blanket back in. Morph could tell, just by what she had on, she was the type to get the chills and could not as easily regulate her temperature 7 days out of the month. As for her, typically, she was always in shorts, but not today, she had the chills.

"Morph, that is so nice of you. Ohh, is that chocolate ice cream for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want. I'll even take you out for breakfast if you like."

"Nah, this is good, maybe for lunch, I would really love some French fries and gravy, if I'm up to it, or you can maybe get it for me? Mmmm, so good, oh my God, this is so divine. Hey, how about we go see a movie, together, a romantic comedy, later on, tonight, if I'm up to it by then, I'm already feeling a lot better though, with you here."

"Whatever you want to see."

"What I want to see is you, Sydney, now change back," he did, "all the way," he reverted fully. "That's better," she approves at what she sees. She was one of the few mutants who knew his secret that he faked his age to make himself look older. She liked the younger Morph or Sydney, for obvious reasons. Sure adult Morph was handsome, but Jubilee preferred this Sydney, the real deal. "Oh man, that's so-o-o good. Ohh, tea, and you got me Midol, thanks, I couldn't find any. Not that I was going out of my room anytime soon, to find some or just regular aspirin. Oh, and pads, thank you! I wasn't even expecting this to get my period now, so I only had the one, the one I have on now. This is so stupid; it isn't regular like it should be. If it were, I would have been better prepared for this. Well, at least I have you."

"Yeah, you're stuck with me," he giggles. "Hey, don't worry about it being a surprise this time around; considering you're not the only one who got it today, all 4 of you have it."

"Really, Jean, Rogue, Ororo, and me?"

"Yeah. You all synced up. Sorry, I don't know what kind you like to use to ease your suffering as I wasn't so sure if you needed the one for breast tenderness or the one for the backaches. So I bought you both. So I know, for next time, what one do you use?"

He was so considerate and caring, she adored that trait he had, so selfless always thinking of others, or at least her. "I take both; I get a bit of both, so take one tablet of each."

"Interesting," Morph made a mental note of that for next month.


	8. Come-On, Join The Love Ride!

**_Come-On, Join The Love Ride! _**

"What I find interesting is what you said to me."

"What's that?"

"You know what you said. So sing it again, will you, as yourself. I need a little Joyride in my life." She listened to his sexy voice as he sang to her. He took the rose, put it in his teeth, and spun around a few times and then serenaded her with the beginning of the song.

"Come on, join the Joyride, everybody! Get your tickets here. Step right this way. Hey, I ripped my coat. Hello, you fool, I love you."

Even if she had to prompt him to say it, she wanted to hear him say it. She knew he meant it. She knew exactly how he felt, for her, she felt the same way, for him, but they had been trying to keep it on the lowdown, not wanting the others to know, for somewhat obvious reasons, but she could take it no longer. "I love you too, you fool, you silly fool, I love you too. So much. Now. Get over here," and half stood up, yanks his arm, and pulls him down, and he sort of toppled on her.

"Sorry! You okay?"

"Fine, I think you did that on purpose."

"Me? You're the one who…"

"Oh, shut up, Syd, you fool, and tell me what I want to hear, and you know it is true."

"I love you, my little Gessle girl." (Female fan groupies are called this, usually having a crush on Per Gessle, are called this accordingly.)

"I love you too, my little Joyrider," and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulls him in, going for it, their very first kiss together!

It was fierce, gentle, yet demanding, and hungry, and very passionate, filled with love, and lust. Just what he had expected, a kiss from Jubilee would be like, as well as sweet tasting from the ice cream. He wanted more; it was also just so spontaneous, just what he was after and asked for; in a kiss from the woman he loved! Especially for the very first one. Both were left moaning from the intensity of the new sensations they experienced sharing together.

"Oh, baby, I love your Myth." (Sorry you have to be a fan, to get this, both are songs.)

"I love your Fireworks too," and after catching his breath for a few seconds, he went in, and kisses her right back. After playfully pinning her to the ground, he plants silly smooches all over her face and down her neck, until she grasped him, letting him know that it was driving her wild! Pulling him in again and kissing him hard, and then, it happened! Wow! He had not been expecting _that_, but was glad for it; all the same, she was a ferocious kisser! Sydney got more than he had bargained for, namely some tongue action! The pain of her period and loneliness soon forgotten as they were swept away in the intense seamy make out session!


	9. Peace, And, Pleasure!

**_Peace, And, Pleasure! _**

"Well, I gotta hand it to Morph; he knew how to better handle the situation than I could ever do. I was going to take off to Canada for the week and take Morph with me."

Remy laughed, nodding knowingly. He, too, was ready to take the hell off and get the hell away from here, as far away as possible also! "How's Stormy doing? It looks nice out there now."

"In paradise, in a hot bath with Epsom salts, while eating chocolate and sipping on tea, while the Midol kicks in. Should have seen her, Cajon, all curled up in a ball, groaning in pain. No wonder why it was so miserable out, she could hardly move, that was how bad it was. I had no idea cramps could do that, cripple a lady like that with that much pain. So after I got the tub filled up and ready, I carried her to the tub and helped her in. I think I got myself a mate out of the deal. I got one hell of a sweet kiss out of it. There was some definite electricity in the air from that kiss, and it wasn't from her powers neither."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, way to go, mon ami, Gambit happy to hear Stormy isn't suffering anymore. Rogue has pardoned me, and she is also relaxing in the bath as well. She wants me to rub her down, though, when she gets out, so Rogue can get some rest, and I clean up a bit; she's too tired to clean. Gambit needs to learn how to be a bit more domestic, for his woman, if he wants to try to keep in her good graces."

"Should have learned that one a long time again, but growing up in the streets isn't exactly affording many domestic lessons in manhood."

"Oui. I will clean up da bathroom, da whole thing, good, and proper, to make it all up to her, while she naps. Maybe spray it with some lavender oil after to help her relax when she goes in there to pipi next time."

"Sounds like you're getting a few good ideas of your own, how to please your mate."

"Oui, but Gambit has to wonder if what Morph says is true. Do you sit to do da pipi in da night, or just remember ta put da seat down?"

"I'll tell you the truth, a little bit of nightly indignity, and it hasn't been that way for a long time, is a very small price to pay, to keep the peace. Learned it from one of my previous ladies, I was in a relationship in."

"If you can do dat, den Gambit can too."

"Hey, if you love Rogue, you will do it out of love, me, as much as I still love and care for Jean, I also do it out of respect. For the others, for some real men, it's done out of habit, or simple common courtesy. Morph told me he was trained at a young age, to sit to pee at night, from his mother."

"Speaking of Morph, I wonder how he did with da petite; Scotty is taking care of Jean, I know. So I assume he is busy taking care of Jubes." Suddenly they were stopped as they headed off to find that out, namely to the bedroom chambers as they headed down the hallway. They heard a sharp slap. Followed by another! But it wasn't accompanied by screams of pain or begging to stop, in fact, just the opposite was heard.

"Ohh, Scott, hit it again, that felt so good, but be gentle now, but don't stop; I have been a very naughty dirty girl after all."

"What's dat all about?"

"Looks like Morph was right about Jean, it is all about her butt. Well, some girls are turned on by spankings. Let's see how the silly shapeshifter is fairing with the little sparkler he's looking after." But they were both in for a rude shock surprise as Logan opens the door. He could only look at the 2 of them in utter shock and disbelief before finally shouting in amazement at what he was now witnessing, hardly able to believe what he was even seeing! Especially considering he had never thought the two of them of all mutants would actually have a thing for each other! "What the hell?! What are you two doing?!" Though it was rhetorical, as it was kind of obvious. There they were, moaning, in delight. Morph was apparently getting his mouth inspected while rubbing Jubilee's head, as they made out on the floor! Jubilee, he was so shocked to see, was not resisting it, nor saying no, to sensibility, as she was instigating it, all, in fact, it was quite clearly so, of that fact, as evince, of being on top of Morph, and sucking face, big time! It also proved further evidence of that with all those red lipstick marks on his face, concealed only slightly by Morph's blush when they realized they had been walked in on! It looked like whatever it was they were up to, it was getting hot and heavy!

"Oh, mon Dieu!" He couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the two of them going at it on the floor, snugly wrapped up in that blanket. "Da shapeshifter and da petite, dey is un béguin liaison?!"

"Looks like it, Cajon," understanding the two French terms, well enough, for them, having a crush and a secret love affair, or at least were secret boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Do you mind, I had closed the door behind me when I came in here."

"Yeah, it was closed for a reason," she angrily snarls and paffs at the both of them! The first ones she let off were in warning, just missing them. But when they failed to take off, as she wanted them to, the warning paffs were no longer a warning. This time, she meant it as she lets them fly! "You didn't even knock, rude much!"

"Get out of here," Morph tells them in something that sounded like a cross between a New York and an Italian accent together.

He had heard it before, but only when Morph was truly ticked off enough, did his Italian accent or accents with living in New York long enough, come out. Logan could only shake his head, wishing he did not have to see that. Being sure to firmly shut the door behind them after he had pushed Gambit out of the way of Jubilee's powers blasting, being able to take it! Sure, they were only making out and were moaning, but there was that blanket on them both, and they were both pretty sweaty. It looked like a lot more than just kissing was going on in there. He knew Jubilee had been given; the talk, as well as he was sure, his friend, of course. But he really wished they wouldn't go and do anything stupid as it seemed like those two were doing, or were about to do if they had not been interrupted. "Well, it looks like we will have the pleasure of some new mutants around here soon enough."

"Oui, Jean, and Scotty, de been at it lately, trying to make da babies." He had seen them in an intense make-out session, but he knew well enough from experience that for those 2 who they had just interrupted, it wasn't much more than that, well, at least not yet. It would probably not go much further than that, with the two of them, especially right now, or for at least the rest of the week.

"Huh, not the way those two kids are going away at it. You know how teenagers are."

Gambit, of course, knew Jubilee was still one, but it came as a complete shock to hear that the shapeshifter was still one himself! "Morph is an adolescent?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice him in his original reverted form? Jean, the Professor, Hank, and I, and it looks like now, Jubilee, were the only ones who knew of his secret about his real age. What Morph normally looks like is what he will look like in maybe 30 or 40 years from now, or more. Hank says he ages slowly like Mystique because of his powers. But he's 18 or 19 and fakes his age. Morph finds he has to look the age he usually does, all because everyone mistook him for a very young child. When he came here, he had to resort to doing that, using his powers to approximate what his older self would look like. It was to try to get a bit of respect, by pretending that he's an adult, and to also get to go out on missions. Otherwise, like Jubilee, he too would be left out and not get to go out on most of the missions as well. Which might, or might not, be a good idea, depending on how you look at it. Huh, and speaking of Jubilee, I bet, 10 to 1 it is Jubilee who falls pregnant before Jean does."

"Gambit takes dat bet. Dat is if he can get past the disgusting menstrual blood to care to lose his innocence with her."

"Something tells me that isn't going to be a problem with Morph, or he will find some other creative way to bring her to pleasure."

Knowingly, "Like making out, sometimes dat's enough."

"You think?"

"Trust me, mon ami, Gambit knows, it don't take much for some, to have one."


End file.
